


do monsters have humans under their beds?

by shuukiyama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: a day in the life of an aogiri ghoul, a jigsaw puzzle of emotions gone rubix cube thanks to dr kanou, i feel like i meant for this to be longer, i was just so inspired i had to roll with it, i'm not even very fond of the ship nor seidou himself, seidou chows down, that's really what all of the 'graphic depictions of violence' is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukiyama/pseuds/shuukiyama
Summary: seidou reminisces about a few things over a nice meal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, first of all, i was almost done writing this right as tgre 94 dropped its bomb. i kind of wish i postponed publishing this until 95 comes out so we can all hopefully get a better look at how seidou is going to process what happened.
> 
> but, secondly - can you believe i'm not dead?? i surprised myself too. i wrote this on a whim after being really inspired by a particular seiaki fic i read and am waiting on an update for currently, so ofc there's some vague seiaki happening here. please enjoy, regardless of whether or not that ship is of your taste!~
> 
> (this is my first time writing seidou - comments are always appreciated! ^^)

Nestled in - both literally and metaphorically - the darkest parts of Tokyo, taking up the minimal space between shabby building and shady building, there was an alley.

There weren't many streetlights lining the unkempt back alley, but the few that were sparsely strewn here and there were either malfunctioning or out of order entirely; the occasional flickering lightbulb served as the sole source of light when the sun clocked in for the night and the moon took its shift.

What populated these streets even more sparely than streetlights, though, was human life. This particular alleyway was the telltale zone that every cautious parent warns their child about before bedtime - where every possible belligerent delinquent in the area always just so happens to be passing through, whether to show unsuspecting children the puppy in the back of their van or to do copious amounts of whatever drug is "in" at the time of doing it... and it's where so many people have supposedly entered and never exited.

Some believe that it's a hub for ghoul activity, while others believe that there's something paranormal about that alley - something that not even the occult should mess with.

The others are both right and wrong; the CCG supports the first claim.

One particular ghoul knew this well - as well as being responsible for a significant chunk of the foreboding reputation of the alleyway, he was familiar with every nuance of it, but, at the same time, he wasn't keen on calling the place "home". ~~As far as he was concerned, it was simpler to just proclaim that he didn't have a home and leave it at that.~~ He usually spent his nights there, yes, but that didn't mean anything... whether it was the middle of a cloudless day or the dead of a starless night, it wasn't like he could waltz through the streets of Tokyo covered head to toe in caked-on blood and body bits.

⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘

Overhead, a streetlight pulsated unevenly.

It grounded the ghoul from his hunger-induced high in just the right way; the severed heart in his hand was still hot and throbbing in an unsteady pattern similar to the flow of the warm, thick blood oozing down his arm and staining his cloak with every beat like strawberry syrup. Miscellaneous parts of the corpse were littered carelessly on the ground around his feet as he hunched over the torso of an unfortunate young man, munching greedily on bone and flesh alike. As he ate, the ghoul fleetingly mulled over what had lead up to this unexpected meal. ~~A shudder wracked his lean figure when he realized how much he'd overeaten, but it's not like he planned on wasting any of this.~~

⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘

_His latest victim hadn't exactly been some random stranger. In fact, he was a low-ranking CCG officer - a ghoul investigator, to be exact. He didn't know their name, but the other had definitely known his... apparently, he had known him as one of their higher-ups back in his CCG days. ~~How revolting.~~ The man almost hadn't recognized him, but the details of even the most long-forgotten faces aren't hard to distinguish when that face eagerly appears from the shadows inches from your own._

_"....T-Takizawa?" He'd choked out. ~~-just before his head popped off like the head of a nasty pimple.~~_

_Seidou Takizawa just laughed._

_The investigator's fear ~~and adrenaline, if his nose didn't deceive him~~ was the perfect seasoning for his midnight snack - every fiber of his being tasted prepared to perfection. Admittedly, he was less than satisfied to leave the thighs to rot, but he couldn't help that the investigator had been so afraid that he'd pissed himself in the heat of the moment... it'd be like eating moldy or expired meat._

⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘ ⁙ ⁘

"Hmph."

Present-time, Seidou huffed to himself, his mouth still full of indiscernible viscera. He had gone from feasting to frozen, casting his wide-eyed gaze down at the food in his hands.

He remembered a time when he'd been in a similar situation. Scared out of his wits - like, piss-your-pants scared, trembling with snot and tears running down his face in equal measure as he was stared down by a ghoul so much stronger than himself that he was tempted to kill himself rather than face whatever was to come next. ~~But, of course, little Seidou was too much of a coward to do it himself - damn him for not taking advantage of that opportunity.~~

He also still remembered the look in Tatara's eyes the heartbeat before everything went down the shitter; those scarce few seconds had felt like hours then.

Dwelling on that soured even the fresh meat in his mouth, but it also only seemed to increase his appetite; stress-eating, not that he was actively conscious of it.

He was painfully, undeniably weak back then... ~~not that he was any better now.~~ It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He never actually amounted to anything, all he ever did was whine and complain... and he was always second-best to everyone around him and at everything he ever did. ~~The particular phrase wasn't one he was fond of using anymore, but it was true, wasn't it?...~~

And, of course, he would always try to pin it on some lame excuse - " _Kotarou, why do you have to be so big, you bastard? I don't think size is playing to my advantage on the promotion ladder, Mr. Prodigy!_ " or " _It's not my fault Mado's a master ghoul-killing machine with a heart of ice - she's the only reason I'm stuck in a rut!_ "

~~Somewhere hidden from his even his subconscious, something attempted to rekindle itself. Akira Mado, stuck in a rut - the name and phrase went together for more reasons than serving as a promotion jammer. Or, rather, they were a promotion jammer for more reasons than Mado was a skilled investigator... or...~~

_Ugh._

With a wet, thick, and very jarring pop, the heart Seidou had been clutching in his left hand exploded, sending the blood that hadn't already trickled out of it spurting everywhere like a liquid bomb. Admittedly, he hadn't even realized he had been tightening his grip on the thing until this happened - startled, he shot to his feet like a rocket and continued upwards from there, landing ungracefully on top of a nearby dumpster with a hasty grunt and a panicked look in his eyes. It took him a full minute of staring at the remains of the organ in his hand for him to process what had happened, but, when he did, he was only even more displeased with himself; frustrated, he slammed his hand on the lid of the dumpster. ~~It left a significant blood-smeared dent, not that he noticed or, quite frankly, gave a shit.~~

_This is exactly the kind of bullshit I'm talking about - you just wasted that, just like you waste every chance you get to do anything right, you stupid prick! Just like you... Just like you..._

His mind clouded over abruptly; all of a sudden, he couldn't think straight and nothing made sense.

The lid of the dumpster where he had been perching suddenly seemed like a very cozy alternative to the cold, unforgiving ground, where someone could easily walk all over him if his pallid features were too bloodstained to stick out in the dark too much; with a growing ringing in his ears serving as the only the only thing to downplay the ~~what felt like~~ numbness that was beginning to overcome him, he brought his cloak around him tightly ~~as a cold breeze happened to gush through the alleyway like a cobra spitting venom, churning up miniature twisters of dead leaves and stray garbage~~  and carelessly let gravity push him onto his side. His compact form thunked onto the frosty metal with only slight reverberation... either the dumpster was getting full, or he was too lightweight to impact it despite his ghoulish stature.

Akira's face dug its way out of the depths his mind - both the Akira from before and the Akira from ~~last he'd seen her, just before he fled because he couldn't bear to look at her~~  now.

Seidou would've dug his eyes out of their sockets if it could've gotten her to leave him alone.


End file.
